Urinary incontinence, especially in some adult men, can be embarrassing and problematic. This problem is particularly acute for male adults who experience urinary flow irregularities, such as slow and intermittent urine dribbling and unpredictable dribbling. Often, the residual urine can flow unchecked which can soil, splotch, or stain the underclothing or trousers and cause embarrassment and discomfort. This condition can cause the affected individual emotional distress and adversely impact his personal esteem, mobility, and quality of life. Further, this residual moisture may irritate the skin of the scrotum and perineum. Conventional methods for addressing this problem include pads or diapers that often are uncomfortable or don't appeal to men. For example, men may feel embarrassed or are emotionally distressed by wearing a product that is similar to a diaper or a female menstrual cycle pad.
Moreover, conventional products are complex and may not adequately fit some of the men or include sufficient instructions for proper placement. Further, the necessity of making a variety of sizes available cause's consumers of conventional products to guess at what size is suitable for their particular body build and size. And, businesses must carry inventory of multiple product sizes, which often increases business costs. Although various devices and absorbent products have been proposed in the past to cope with these problems, these products have been too expensive, complex, or impractical in terms of male appeal, comfort, and ease of use. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a male urinary incontinence article and method that overcomes these and other difficulties.